Mockingbird: A Story from the Stars
by C.M. Haine
Summary: One of a series of precursors to my story MOCKINGBIRD.


Ilse 1

I am called Mockingbird Willowwing Alexion Alukard, Crown princess of the Alukard Royal Family, 23rd Empress of the Planet Juntin, Supreme Duchess to the Alexion Constellation, and the Protector and Patron Goddess to the Planet Earth. Of course, all of this is too long to say in an informal introduction so you can call me Mockingbird. Yet my title is completely true. I am royalty; I am the last Princess of my alien race. I am the twin sister to Doveless Oaktail Havenshin Alukard. There is no love between us. Every safe haven I have found has been destroyed by him; our home planet and every other planet I have tried to occupy. Now he threatens the one home I have found and have loved, Earth. It took a long time for us to get to the point that we are at now, him as the Supreme Commander of the PREPS race, which are genetically engineered diversified clones, in my opinion, one Doveless is enough for every universe. I am the Patron Goddess and Protector of what is left of the Planet Earth. Despite the fact that I enjoy toying with my little humans, I despise anyone else playing with them…especially Doveless. This is the story of how I came across my little jewel in the rough.

On the eve of our 400th birthday, Doveless staged the coup of our father's throne. As I prepared for the celebration in my quarters, a battle broke out in the Throne Room. My Consort ran through the doors of our room and grabbed my hand pulling me away. Confused, I ran with him toward the sounds of screams, swords and Phasers clashing. As we ran past the Throne Room, I halted to see my father and mother pinned grotesquely to a throne by my own brother's sword. He looked at me from the dais, blood pouring down his face obscuring his normally handsome features. An evil smile spread across his face in his amusement at my shock and horror. A silent scream froze in my throat as I looked at our parents' blood on his long slender fingers. "My little songbird…would you not sing for me the sorrows and joys of the world yet again?" he said in his cruel and warm voice. I screamed my fury at his use of my father's nickname and his greeting for me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I strained against my Consort's hold to reach the beast that stood before me. "Not now my love, we must escape to fight another day." his calm logic ringing in my enraged mind. "I will never stop till you are dead, my Brother. I will avenge our Father and Mother. You will not live to sire children." I proclaimed as my Consort and I transported to the Loading Bay. Commandeering a spacecraft, we made our escape with my brother's cruel laughter ringing in my ears and hot tears streaming down my face.

After 400 centuries of running, my Consort and I came upon a small universe. Tired of running, we decided to find a galaxy to settle in. As we traveled through this universe we came upon a strange star system with only one sun. Our home planet had three suns and four moons. Each of the planets in this system had the potential to support life, with our technology but we found the third one most appealing. These creatures looked much like my own people; we only hoped they would have the same intelligence.

We landed our spacecraft in a place that seemed much like the Sands of Tanglar on our own planet. Here, the creatures called humans, welcomed us with open arms and offerings. For many years, my Consort and I ruled these people as the God and Goddess of the Stars. Great monuments were built in our honor, we shared our basic technology with these primitive beings in hopes that they would learn to colonize more than their own small planet.

We soon realized that more humans needed our help. My Consort and I traveled across the world finally settling on a small set of seven islands. We began to love the humans of this small island and decided to stay here. Many centuries passed, my Consort and I saw fit that we should blend into the background seeing as how our humans have grown skeptical to the existence of ones such as my Consort and I. Have you ever wondered about all of those unexplainable wars and events…that was me. Give me a break; all powerful aliens get bored too. My humans taught me compassion…and love. I loved my Consort, but never the way these feeble humans loved each other. With their lives so short, they've learned to love to a degree that I could never match. I envied their powers, even when they envied mine. They coveted my long life and my knowledge…I coveted their ability to love and feel empathy towards each other.

My brother never had that. He never learned to love, to protect. He was titled as the Great Destroyer, the Cold-hearted Conqueror, and the Cruel Emperor of Worlds. He gathered a name for himself by devastating planet after planet with his legions of PREPS. Once he grew bored of a planet, he did not leave it to cope and grow, he destroyed it. So many lives have been lost in his selfishness. To destroy and to enslave, was his life's goal. My brother finally reached my home.

We have battled for millennia; millions of billions of lives have been lost in the fight between two spoiled royals. I have learned compassion and love. My brother has learned cruelty and hate. I have learned to protect. He has learned to destroy. My humans have suffered far too long. After the Third Great War of their world, my brother took advantage of not only their weakness but also of mine. He invaded the last human civilization located on my chosen island. To past generations, this island was known as Japan, the civilization, Tokyo. This new world, this broken world, is known as New Tokyo. The humans have survived for so very long, even without my assistance. They are a strong species, stronger than even my own. Even now, my Chosen, my special rebellion has fought against my brother since the beginning. My brother who tricked my descendants into believing he was trustworthy, a friend, an ally. My children have become deaf to my words; they did not heed my warnings. Now the last of my daughters, Artemis and Selene, have joined my Chosen, my GOTHS and to finally defeat my brother. Yet I feared…I might not survive this fight. I feared my world would be lost. Yet if I did not survive this fight…neither would my brother live on. Our house would die with us.


End file.
